


Polyamory

by Lyabie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Triangles, M/M, Polyamory, Self-Reflection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyabie/pseuds/Lyabie
Summary: Si Zoro avait une seule et unique certitude, c’est qu’il aimait Sanji. Il serait prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour lui, à tout abandonner pour le suivre jusqu’au bout du monde. Si Zoro avait cette certitude, pour autant, il ne savait pas comment il avait pu se retrouver dans cette situation ubuesque.





	Polyamory

Si Zoro avait une seule et unique certitude, c’était qu’il aimait Sanji. Il serait prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour lui, à tout abandonner pour le suivre jusqu’au bout du monde.  
Les deux se connaissaient depuis aussi longtemps que remontait leur mémoire. Leur relation avait toujours été compliquée, conflictuelle, leurs rapports véhéments, violents.  
A l’école maternelle, déjà, Zoro et Sanji se disputaient continuellement. Ils se battaient pour la moindre broutille, le moindre détail. Pourtant, les deux enfants passaient la majorité de leur temps ensemble. Ils n’avaient à l’époque pas d’autres amis, ils se suffisaient l’un à l’autre. Quand l’un était absent, l’autre se renfermait dans son coin. Ils n’avaient besoin que l’un de l’autre. Cette situation perdura de nombreuses années.  
Au collège puis au lycée, leur cercle d’amis s’agrandit. Pour autant, la relation entre Zoro et Sanji restait particulière et privilégiée. Ils se disputaient continuellement. Le moindre différent était une excuse pour se battre, casser le matériel et se faire renvoyer une fois de plus de l’établissement scolaire.  
Toute cette colère et cette frustration n’était qu’un vecteur pour évacuer un sentiment face auquel ils étaient tous les deux perdus : une attirance magnétique, physique et émotionnelle. Celle-ci avait toujours été présente entre eux mais l’adolescence la rendait plus tangible, plus physique.  
La première fois que les deux jeunes hommes s’embrassèrent ne fut pas particulièrement mémorable : ils participaient à l’une des nombreuses soirées organisées par Ace, l’un des deux frères ainés de leur ami Luffy. Tous les deux désinhibés par l’alcool, Zoro rendu jaloux par le flirt continuel et incessant de Sanji avec les nombreuses filles présentes, cherchant à tout prix à attirer son attention, il provoqua le blond et le traina dans une des chambres désertées de la grande maison. Après quelques coups de pieds et poings et de nombreuses insultes échangés, Sanji se retrouva plaqué contre l’un des murs de la pièce, les lèvres de son ami d’enfance jointes aux siennes. Il n’en fallut pas plus pour que leurs sentiments respectifs se libèrent et se déchainent.  
Pour autant, leur relation ne changea pas du tout au tout. Les deux continuaient de s’embrouiller et se battre pour la moindre broutille, d’hurler à tout va et de casser tous les meubles et autres objets dans un périmètre de cinq mètres autour d’eux. Leur relation ne changea pas, exceptés pour les baisés et le sexe.  
Zoro n’avait jamais particulièrement fait cas des relations physiques. Il ne se considérait pas comme asexuel, loin de là, mais à cette époque, ses préoccupations étaient davantage de l’ordre de devenir le meilleur bretteur du monde que de coucher avec toutes les personnes de son lycée. Sanji était à ses antipodes : il flirtait à longueur de journée, avait couché avec de nombreuses filles et quelques garçons. Pour autant, une fois Sanji et Zoro officiellement en couple, la dichotomie dans leurs comportements n’empêcha pas leur relation de fonctionner, bien autre contraire. 

Si Zoro avait une seule et unique certitude, c’était qu’il aimait Sanji plus que tout.  
Evidemment, leur groupe d’amis comptait aussi immensément pour lui. Il tuerait si l’un lui demandait. Lui, qui à la suite de la mort de ses parents, alors qu’il avait à peine dix-sept ans, s’était jeté corps perdu dans le kendo et s’était forgé une carapace, une armure, de solitude, de froideur et d’insensibilité. Ce masque, c’étaient ses amis qui l’avaient lentement, patiemment, chaleureusement, fragilisé jusqu’à ce qu’il se craquèle. Le processus avait pris des années. Zoro savait que si Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook et Jinbei n’avaient pas été là, il serait toujours cet adolescent solitaire et renfermé sur lui-même. Il savait également que malgré tous leurs efforts, ses amis n’auraient jamais réussi à briser le mur de glace sans l’entêtement, la colère, la patiente, la frustration, l’énergie et l’amour de Sanji. 

Si Zoro avait une seule et unique certitude, c’était qu’il voulait passer sa vie aux côtés de Sanji.  
Ce dernier l’insupportait. Sa fâcheuse manie de traiter toutes les femmes comme si elles étaient des êtres fragiles et angéliques l’énervait au plus haut point. Zoro ne concevait pas qu’on puisse se comporter différemment avec une personne selon son sexe. Si Zoro avait bien une autre certitude, c’était que les femmes n’étaient pas des êtres faibles et fragiles, loin de là. Sa sœur, Kuina, lui avait prouvé plus d’une fois. Maintenant qu’elle n’était plus de ce monde, il ne pourrait jamais la vaincre au kendo et elle resterait irrémédiablement la meilleure bretteuse de tous les temps.  
Sanji était exaspérant, et c’était un euphémisme. Il était grossier, tout le temps en colère, impatient, impétueux, pédant. Il était un cuisinier de talent, certes, mais il se vantait continuellement de sa cuisine, ce qui le rendait prétentieux et horripilant au plus haut point. Il était également la personne la plus enjouée et la plus généreuse que Zoro connaissait. Il savait, que sous ses airs de voyou impoli et irrespectueux, Sanji cachait une cœur tendre et pur ainsi qu’un altruisme qui rivalisait avec celui du Dalaï-lama. Rien que ça. Il était talentueux, intelligent, cultivé et perspicace. Aux yeux de Zoro, Sanji irradiait de mille feux.  
Il savait également que Sanji ferait un père exceptionnel. Doux, patient, juste, droit et ferme. 

Si Zoro avait cette certitude, pour autant, il ne savait pas comment il avait pu se retrouver dans cette situation ubuesque.  
Son problème avait un nom, il se nommait Dogtooth. Ce dernier était inscrit à l’un des cours de kendo que donnait Zoro dans le dojo où il travaillait. Au départ, Dogtooth était une élève comme les autres. Un élève exceptionnel, talentueux, travailleur et passionné, mais néanmoins un élève parmi tant d’autres. Puis, au fils des mois, sans que Zoro ne s’en rende compte, Dogtooth était devenu un bretteur hors-pair, un adversaire redoutable, un rival à sa taille. Sanji était également un excellent combattant mais il n’était pas un professionnel. De plus, maintenant qu’il possédait son propre restaurant nommé All Blue, il n’avait qu’un temps très réduit pour s’entrainer avec son petit-ami.  
Zoro et Dogtooth passaient des heures à se combattre, à se pousser dans leurs retranchements, dépassant leurs limites à chaque séance de kendo. Ils devinrent progressivement des amis, même si leur amitié relevait plus de la rivalité que d’autre chose.  
Les mois passèrent. Ce fut un jour comme les autres, après une séance de deux heures à combattre Dogtooth que Zoro réalisa quelque chose qu’il savait depuis le début : l’électricité entre les deux hommes, le besoin continuel de s’affronter, tout cela n’était qu’un moyen de contrer la tension sexuelle grandissante entre eux. Zoro ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se voiler la face pendant aussi longtemps. Maintenant qu’il se l’était avoué, c’était clair comme de l’eau de roche : il désirait intensément Dogtooth. Il souhaitait le plaquer contre le tatami de la salle d’entrainement, le déshabiller et lui faire l’amour, là, immédiatement.  
Zoro prit ses affaires et quitta le dojo précipitamment. Il évita l’autre homme pendant plusieurs mois.

Quand il était avec Sanji, tout allait bien, il ne pensait pas un seul moment à Dogtooth. Zoro et Sanji passaient tout leur temps disponible ensemble, souvent entourés de leurs amis. Ils avaient débuté une procédure d’adoption, qu’ils savaient longue et périlleuse mais qui en valait la peine : ils allaient être parents. Le restaurant de Sanji fonctionnait à merveille, ce qui n’était pas une surprise. Zoro, pour sa part, enchainait les compétitions de kendo et brillait de force et de talent, écrasant ses adversaires un par un. Le couple irradiait de bonheur.  
Quand Zoro était seul, ce n’était pas la même affaire. Il avait beau s’entrainer, soulever des charges toujours plus lourdes, forcer ses muscles jusqu’à la rupture, il ne pouvait pas empêcher son esprit de dériver vers Dogtooth. Il visualisait ce dernier, fort, impressionnant, imperturbable. Contrairement à Sanji qui était imprévisible, grande gueule toujours en colère et pétillant d’énergie, Dogtooth faisait preuve d’une force froide, calme et stoïque. Il était perspicace, comprenait les autres en un seul regard, gérait les situations délicates avec calme et parcimonie.  
Zoro ne désirait pas simplement sexuellement Dogtooth, il n’avait pas un « crush » à son égard. Non, Zoro était irrémissiblement amoureux de ce dernier. Il l’aimait, comme il aimait Sanji, différemment mais irrémédiablement, avec la même force et la même puissance.  
Zoro aurait pu en rester là : il avait des sentiments pour l’autre bretteur mais il voulait passer sa vie avec Sanji. Un point, à la ligne. Néanmoins, l’autre problème majeur est que Zoro savait pertinemment que ses sentiments pour Dogtooth étaient réciproques. Il l’avait compris aux regards que ce dernier lui lançait, à la volonté grandissante de passer du temps avec lui, à la férocité avec laquelle il le combattait. Zoro avait assimilé l’importance des sentiments de son adversaire quand leurs lames s’étaient entrechoquées.

Zoro n’était pas quelqu’un de froid. Pour autant, vis-à-vis de ses sentiments, suite au décès de ses parents et de sa sœur, il avait pris du recul, il avait placé une barrière entre lui et les autres. Il choisissait ses amis avec précaution et accordait sa confiance avec réserve. Comment, un homme comme lui, toujours si prudent dans son rapport avec autrui, pouvait-il se retrouver dans une telle situation ? Son amour pour Sanji n’était-il plus qu’un tissu de mensonges, fondé sur la force de l’habitude ? Avait-il connu Sanji trop tôt ? S’était-il menti à lui-même quand il avait désiré passer sa vie, fonder une famille avec le chef ? Ou alors, ce qu’il ressentait pour Dogtooth n’était qu’une attirance passagère ? Un fruit de la routine et de la lassitude qui avaient pu s’installer dans son couple ? Après tout, même s’il n’en avait pas conscience, cela faisait une dizaine d’années qu’il sortait avec Sanji et bientôt une trentaine qu’ils se côtoyaient.  
Luffy, devant son désarroi, lui avait soufflé : « Et alors ? Vous êtes tous mes nakamas, je vous aime tous autant, différemment, mais autant. Je ne vois pas le problème à aimer plusieurs personnes, au contraire, c’est quelque chose qu’il faut cultiver, l’amour, il n’y a rien de plus fort ! » Mais Luffy était asexuel et aromantique. Il aimait tout le monde d’un amour pur et platonique. Luffy ne saisissait pas l’enjeu, il ne comprenait pas que les gens étaient exclusifs, qu’en amour, il n’y avait qu’une seule et unique personne à la fois. Il ne saisissait pas qu’aimer une personne différente de son partenaire, cela signifiait s’ennuyer dans sa relation, que cette dernière était périmée, vide de sens et sans lendemain. Pire, il ne saisissait pas qu’aimer quelqu’un d’autre, cela signifiait tromper. 

Et si Zoro avait une seule unique certitude, c’était qu’il aimait Sanji, qu’il ne voulait pas le tromper et que pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait le blesser.  
Malgré ce désir, ses sentiments ne se dissipèrent pas. Pire, avec le manque et l’absence, ils grandissaient, devenaient plus forts, plus intenses, plus tangibles. Ils le hantaient la nuit, en rêve. Et le jour également : il avait l’impression de voir Dogtooth à chaque coin de rues, à chaque croisement.  
Ce dernier savait, il comprenait le désarroi dans lequel se trouvait Zoro et il attendait, patiemment, imperturbablement. Il savait que son attente ne porterait surement aucun fruit mais il appréciait Zoro pour tout ce qu’il était et pour tout ce qu’il incarnait. Il désirait au moins conserver son amitié. 

Malgré sa patience, ses nombreuses séances de méditation et le temps, les sentiments de Zoro ne s’évaporèrent pas, à son plus grand dam. 

Et au final, si Luffy avait raison ?  
Car au moment où ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Dogtooth, Zoro avait une seule et unique certitude : il aimait les deux hommes plus que tout, et l’amour qu’il portait à l’un ne faisait que décupler celui qu’il portait à l’autre.

**Author's Note:**

> Polyamour : relation amoureuse où l'un (ou les) partenaire(s) aime(nt) plusieurs personnes en même temps et de manière assumée.
> 
> J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment à lire ce One-Shot tout de même très personnel !  
> (Si vous vous demandez pourquoi avoir mis Zoro et Dogtooth ensemble, et bien ... Je n'en ai moi même aucune idée haha ! Mais je pense qu'il ferait un couple très sexy !)


End file.
